Chains
by hftkdgirl
Summary: Rated M for the language. InuKag SanMir
1. Default Chapter

Chains

Summary:

Kagome Higurashi wasn't your average girl, at the young age of 8 she had already learned more about fighting and self defense than most martial artists learn in their entire lives. But what happens when the only person that she loved was taken from her and she became part of the demon slave trade? Can anyone teach her to love and trust again? Or will she forever be in these chains.

Chapter 1: Prologue

The sun was just starting to rise as a little raven haired girl crept into her fathers bedroom. She crawled onto the bed and was about to jump on her father when he grabbed her and started tickling her. "Hahaha...DADDY! I...I g-give!" The small girl laughed as her father stopped his tickling torture. "Kagome what are you doing up so early?" Her father yawned and looked at his watch, '6:09am' it read. "I didn't want to sleep anymore! I wanna train!" Kagomes father rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Alright, get dressed and we'll begin." Kagome cheered as she jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. Kagomes father, Racosha Higurashi laughed to himself as he got out of bed and went into his bathroom to get dressed.

He washed and shaved his face and brushed his teeth, he headed back into his room and walked past his full length mirror, he stopped and looked at himself. He was about 6"2' very tan, muscular, he had short brown hair and blue eyes (think of the Hayden Christensen in Star Wars Episode 3). On his chest and abs he had several scars from his earlier days as a underground fighter. Racosha sighed and threw on a pair of blue running pants and a white wife beater and ran outside to workout with his daughter.

When he got out there he saw Kagome in her white Karate pants and a black tank top. Her long raven hair was up in a high ponytail and she was holding a Bo Staff. When she saw her father she gave him a big grin and started to stretch out.

Kagome and Racosha were each other had. When Kagome was four her mother and younger brother were driving home from the grocery store when a drunk driver drove into their lane and hit them head on. Her little brother died instantly, and her mother was in a coma for two months and they decided to take her off the support because she would be a vegetable the rest of her life. It was easy the first year for Racosha or Kagome, but now they're happy, healthy and always together.

"Okay Kags, lets begin. I want you to spar me." Kagome smiled and nodded and then they were off.

About an hour later:

Kagome was bent over, her hands resting on her knees, and she was gasping for breath. "D-daddy...y-you're too...g...good." Racosha laughed as he sat down on the grass and looked at her. "Well sweetie, I've been doing this since I was your age." "Wow! 40 years!" "HEY! I'm not that old missy and you know it. I'm 32, so 32 minus 8 is?" Kagome started thinking. "Um...24?" "Very good! So I've been doing this for 24 years, you've only been doing it for 5. Be patient Kags." "But daddy I'm all sweating and it's hard! I don't think I can do this for 24 years!" "Here's a little piece of advice for you kagome. The more you sweat, the less you bleed. Trust me on that one." Racosha winked and said that they'd go inside and get cleaned up and he'd take her out to breakfast.

As the reached the door Racosha stopped and turned around. "Daddy what is it?" Kagome asked when she saw her fathers' serious face. "Shhh...Kagome go inside and hide." But it was too late; about 15 demons (in their human forms) came out and looked at the father and daughter. "Racosha," One of the demons said, "Give us your daughter." "Fuck you, you're not touching her." Racosha pushed Kagome behind him, ready to defend her til the death. "Racosha, you know the rules, all half breeds are to be taken in at age 5 to start the slave trading process, now you've hidden her for 3 years, it's time." "You want her? You'll have to kill me first." "Very well. ATTACK!" With that said, about five demons started to attack Racosha, he easily dodged all their attacks until one snuck up behind him and stabbed him through the back. "DADDY!" Kagome cried when she saw her father fall to the ground. "K-kagome! RUN!" She tried to move, but she couldn't she stood there and watched as her father died.

Then something inside Kagome snapped. She looked at the man who killed her father. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She yelled and charged at him, she threw a flying sidekick at the man's head and nailed him. He charged at her but she moved and pulled a knife out from under her pants leg and stabbed him in the back; as he screamed there was a bright pink light surrounded them and when it subsided he was on the ground moaning at Kagome was running after another demon. About 20 minutes later, Kagome had brutally killed all but two of the demons, the leader and the one she had stabbed. Kagome was covered in blood and dirt and she was staring at the leader. She ran at him but he grabbed her and put a collar around her neck and pushed a button on the remote he held. Suddenly an electric shock went through her entire body causing her to cry and scream and finally crumple to the ground. The leader smirked and looked at the barely conscious little girl. "You're mine now wench." 'Daddy...' and with that thought Kagomes world went black.

R&R


	2. Silent But Deadly

Disclaimer: Mesa no own Inuyasha...damnit...

Chapter 2: Silent But Deadly

10 years later:

The now 18 year old Kagome woke up when she felt cold water being poured on her. She glared at the man doing it to her. 'Naraku,' she thought and growled at him. Naraku had had it in for her ever since the day he killed her father. She had stabbed him in the back with a knife and it turned out the knife was enchanted and it left him with a giant spider scar. So now he made it his job to keep her a miserable as possible.

"Time to get up bitch, today's the day you're leaving, thank God. I'm so sick of seeing your nasty ass I could puke." Kagome just rolled her eyes and stood up, waiting for him to unlock the cage the held her in. Naraku opened it and she lunged at him and started beating the shit out of him until Crasore (Cr-a-sore) ran up and threw the collar on Kagome which made her stop and stand up immediately. Crasore slapped Kagome across the face sending her into a wall. "You wretched wench! I trusted you! You could have the collar off if you promised not to attack!" Crasore slapped her again then pushed her outside.

Elsewhere:

"Mom! I don't want to be here!" A young silver-haired man whined giving his mother the most pitiful face he could muster which caused her to laugh. "Oh Inuyasha, stop whining. This isn't going to kill you." "It might." Inuyasha mumbled. Inuyasha was a hanyou or half demon. He was 19, very tall, long silver hair that reached his waist, beautiful amber eyes, and the cutest dogs ears on the top off his head that his mother seemed to be attached to at the moment. Inuyasha was also extremely tan and muscular, he wasn't like his elder brother Sesshomaru who was spoiled and believed that hard work was for slaves. Inuyasha was always outside working in the fields or just working out. Since he himself was a half breed he felt that he should have to atleast help the slaves out in some way. All half breeds were considered lower than demons or humans, therefore they weren't sent to the Slave Trade, a company where the wealthy people would come and trade gold, or jewelry, or some even trade other slaves to get newer, stronger, and healthier slaves.

Inuyasha and his family were here to get a male slave for Inuyasha to spar with. Inuyasha was totally against it because he had his best friend Miroku to spar with. "Inuyasha" Inutashiyo, Inuyashas father sighed. "Miroku is a fine man, you know I love him like a son, but he's only a human! You're too strong and fast for him. The poor boy has to be carried in after every match and you walk in without a scratch!" "Alright father! I will find a man here." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and started to look at the different half breeds they were bringing.

After about 20 minutes he sighed in frustration. "I could kill them in an instant! They're meant for working not sparring!" Just then Crasore came up to the family and smiled. "I heard you were looking for a fighter slave. Well I have the perfect slave for you, follow me." Crasore led them into another section of the Slave Trade building, when they got there Inuyasha saw a young woman standing there. She had long raven hair that ended right under her butt. She was pale and filthy, she had cuts and bruises all over her muscular body and she had a black collar with a red jewel in the center, around her neck. Her clothes were enough to make even Miroku blush. She had on a pair of the dirtiest shorts in the world, they looked like they were at one time white; they were ripped and torn and stopped just under her butt. Her shirt consisted of a torn up black tank top the stopped under her breast and one strap was ripped off. Her head was lolled forward and her arms had metal cuffs around them with chains locking on the ground.

"That's a woman?" Inuyasha stated with disgust. Female half breeds were suppose to be treated a hell of a lot better than this woman was. Females were used for indoor activities. Such as, cooking, housekeeping, and babysitting. They were not suppose to be treated like animals. Not even the men were suppose to be treated like this!

"This is Kagome Higurashi, if you're looking for a fighter slave she's the best fighter we have." Inutashiyo looked at him skeptically. "A non believer I see. Very well I'll show you. Naraku, go get me slave number 546738." Naraku nodded and as he walked past Kagome he spat on her. Inuyasha noticed that she didn't even flinch she just kept looking down. Crasore walked over to her and removed her chains and led her over to them. Just then Naraku came back with a slave that looked like what Inuyasha was looking for, strong, young, he looked perfect. 'Does that man honestly think she can fight him?' Crasore smirked as if reading Inuyashas mind, he walked over to Kagome and took off her collar, "Show no mercy Kagome." And with that Kagome lunged at the other slave. He tried to punch her but she ducked then rose up and punched him in the throat and watched as the man spat up blood all over her face and fell to the ground. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and was about to attack him but Crasore pulled her back by her hair and wrapped the collar around her and she stopped instantly, fearing what he'd do if she didn't. Inutashiyo seemed very pleased. "We'll take her." "Very good, now, a few things I should tell you. The collar around her neck is to keep her at bay. If she starts to act up you push the button and it'll send a painful shock through her body. But she shouldn't act up too much since she knows what happens. Now I just need you to sign these papers and she's all yours." Inutashiyo and Inuyasha filled out the papers while Inuyashas mother, Maye started to inspect Kagome.

"What is this?" Maye asked when she saw the only clean thing on Kagome, a plain platinum band that was hanging by a rope on her neck. "That would be her fathers wedding band. Even though he was so terrible as to give her up, though we told him that we wouldn't take her because he was a widower, she still keeps it, and has tried to kill the few that have tried to take it." 'LIAR!' Kagome thought and turned to glared hard at Crasore. She then saw that Maye had a pair of scissors in her purse. Quickly she grabbed them and threw them and Crasore, pinning his shirt to the wall. "You bitch! I guess you want to give them a demonstration!" Crasore pushed the button and she instantly fell to her hands and knees. After a moment of sitting there; Inuyasha and Inutashiyo stood up, handed Crasore the papers and Inuyasha went to help Kagome up.

"Here," Inuyasha said stretching out his hand. Kagome looked at him confused and scared, but she took his hand as he pulled her up. "Well Kagome, it's been a great 10 years. I will miss your painful face." Kagome spat in his face and Crasore was about to slap her; but Inuyasha grabbed his wrist. "She isn't yours anymore, so don't even think about laying a hand on her." And with that they went outside to the limo.


	3. The Ride Home

Just a quick in between chapters thing I don't own Inuyasha...yet

Chapter 3: The Ride Home

"So Kagome," Maye smiled as she sat down across from her. (Here's the seating arrangement if you're just entering the limo you'd see Maye and Inutashiyo on the right and Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru on the left) "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself." Sesshomaru and Inutashiyo rolled there eyes, Maye was always trying to make friends with the slaves. Kagome just looked down sadly and shrugged her shoulders. Just then Inuyasha remembered something Crasore said before they had left. 'It's been a great 10 years...' "Kagome how old are you?" Kagome looked up at him then at the foggy window and with her finger she wrote a 1 and a 8. "18? Dad, what's the age when you go into the Slave Trade?" "5 why?" "Because! Crasore said that he's known Kagome for 10 years, but she's 18! What about those 3 years? I thought that once they reached 8 they were no longer suppose to go into the Slave Trade." "Crasore lied to you, he killed my father and took me." Kagome said in a dry, raspy voice. They all looked at her in shock. "You poor thing! No wonder you hate him." "Crasore didn't do anything but take me, it was another man, Naraku." "Who's Naraku?" Maye asked, but Kagome didn't say anything else. "Well you'll love it at your new home. You'll make so many friends. There's a human girl there about your age. Her name is Sango. She's a sweet girl that was left at our door step when she was just a baby. And Inuyashas friend, Miroku practically lives there to. He's such a sweet boy." Maye smiled while the men rolled their eyes. Kagome just continued to look down. "So how long have you been training?" Inuyasha asked, trying to get the girl to feel comfortable. Kagome sighed and wrote a 1 and a 5 on the window. 'Wow 15 years, she will definitely be a good challenge for Inuyasha.' Inutashiyo thought as the rest of the car ride was silent.


	4. Meeting the group and New Dreads

Chains

Chapter 4: Meeting the Group and New Dreads

Once they got to the Tasike mansion Kagome just stood there in complete awe. It was HUGE! Like a castle. A massive garden, a training area, a pool, it had everything! "Come on Kagome, lets take you inside and you can meet Sango and Miroku." Maye smiled, but as soon as the door was opened you head a "PERVERT" and a SLAP and a "I'm sorry! My hand has a mind of it's own!" Just then a furious young woman and a nervous young man came down stares. "This is Sango, she's a big weapons freak, and a decent fighter for a human." "Gee thanks Inuyasha." Sango rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder. "And this is Mir- Hey, where did he..." Inuyasha looked over and saw that Miroku was down on one knee and was about to pop the question to Kagome. "Beautiful lady...will you be my a child." Kagome looked at him like he was crazy. Sango went up and bopped him on the head then smiled. "Don't mind him, he's a pervert. So what's your name?" "K-Kagome." "Nice to meet you. Why don't I show you to the shower and get you some new clothes." Kagome nodded and followed Sango and Inuyasha up the stairs.

After the Shower:

Kagome came out of the bathroom in nothing but a very small towel and went into the room Sango told her to go into once she was done. She opened the door and saw Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha sitting there playing some card game. "Hey Kagome!" Sango smiled when she noticed her. Both the boys just sat there gaping at her. "Don't mind them that's their hormones that make them do that." Sango sat Kagome down and started to brush her long hair for you. "Your hair is so long, would you like it to be cut a little?" That made Kagome happy, she nodded vigorously. "Ok, lets do it." Sango began to cut and trim Kagomes hair, and when she was done it stopped at her mid back and in the front, her bangs stopped just under her chin. "Well?Isn't she gorgeous!" Sango exclaimed proud of her work. Inuyasha had suddenly found the magazine 'Teen People' to be very interesting, while Miroku was trying to get a feel. Sango saw this a bonked him hard on the head then looked at Inuyasha. "Would you be so kind as to remove your stinky ass and that perverted ass from my room so I can help Kagome change." Inuyasha rolled his eyes but got up and dragged Miroku out of the room anyways.

Sango clapped her hands together and smiled at Kagome. "Ok! Now let's find you something nice to wear until Maye takes you out tomorrow to get you some new clothes." Kagome just continued to look down while waiting for Sango to find whatever it was she was looking for. "AHA!" Sango exclaimed as she found the perfect outfit. "Ok! Let's put these on you and then we can go downstairs and get some lunch." Lunch. That was something Kagome hadn't heard in a long time. She got one meal a day that consisted on a cold bowl of Ramen Noodles. And she got that at supper. Kagome nodded and allowed Sango to help her dress.

Downstairs:

Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting in the dining room having a staring contest while Maye and Inutashiyo were watching, when Sango came in and cleared her throat. They all looked up at her, "Well am I a genius or am I a genius?" Sango grinned as she moved out of the way so the could all see Kagome. She was wearing a pair of blue flared jeans that were faded on the front of the thighs and the butt and back of the thighs. She wore a white haltered top and a matching denim jacket, she also had on a pair of black steeled plated toe boots. Sango also put her hair up in a ponytail and left her bangs hanging down to frame her face; Of course she was still she was still wearing her collar. Sango had tried to take it off...that didn't go too well.

Flashback

"_Kagome you look awesome! But I really don't like your choker, why don't we take it off." Sango suggested, but as she reached for it Kagome grabbed her wrist and twisted it; not enough to hurt her, just enough to cause her some discomfort. "I don't want to hurt you, so please, leave it be." Sango was confused but nodded and didn't try to take it off again._

End

"How is she suppose to fight me in that?" Inuyasha growled while pointing at her clothes while pretending to look disgusted, of course his blush would say otherwise. "Oh Inuyasha! Kagome's not going to fight you today! Give the girl time to adjust." Maye said while smiling at Kagome. "I can fight him." Kagome muttered. "No no darling; you don't have to today." "I want to." Inuyasha smirked and stood up. "Well, let's go see what you got."

Outside In the Training Grounds:

Everyone went outside and Inuyasha was stretching out while talking to Miroku. Kagome just stood there looking at the ground, not moving an inch. "Ok!" Sango said "Let's make this a good clean fight, no low blows, no head shots and no purple nurples!" (An: Purple nurple in a nipple twist) Inuyasha rolled his eyes but nodded and waited for Sango to jump down, signaling that the fight would start. As soon as she did Inuyasha charged at Kagome and nailed her in the stomach. Everyone looked at her shocked. She stood back up and looked down at the ground again. Inuyasha walked over to his parents, "What's the matter with her?" he asked. "You didn't take the collar off." Sesshomaru stated. "You can't be serious!" "Every time she does something wrong she gets zapped by that collar, she doesn't understand Inuyasha." Inutashiyo stated. Inuyasha nodded and motioned for Miroku to follow him. "I want you to take off Kagomes collar and then jump away. Whatever you do, DO NOT stay up there; got it?" Miroku nodded and walked over to Kagome who hadn't moved. You could see the bruise that was forming on her stomach. Miroku slid her jacket off and then quickly took her collar off and ran off the arena.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then ran at him. She threw a punch at his face, but he dodged it just barely. They kept this up for about 30 minutes and when they broke apart the were panting and sweating and covered in blood and dirt. "Ok," Inuyasha panted, "That's good enough for today." But Kagome did not understand. So she charged at him again and threw a round-house kick to his ribs. Inuyasha tackled her to the ground and pinned her down. "MIROKU THE COLLAR!" Miroku ran over and put the collar on her and she immediately froze and started to turn into the shell.

OK! 4 chapters completed. I'll get number 5 up asap


	5. An Accident

Chains

Chapter 5: An Accident

Next Morning:

Kagome woke up at about 11:30am. "Wow! I'm usually awake before the sun rises. It was nice of my master to let me sleep' Kagome got up and stretched. She went into the bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth. Then she looked at herself in a mirror for the first time in 10 years. She had a very pretty face, except for the bruise that she had on her cheek from her sparring match the day before. 'He looked so concerned when he hit my face infact he didn't look like he was comfortable at all hitting me.' Kagome lifted her red PJ t shirt and looked at the scars on her midriff She had a few small ones a one large one. "sigh, I guess I better go see if my master needs me." Kagome walked downstairs and looked around for Inuyasha, she found him in the kitchen with Sango and Miroku, drinking a coke. "Hey! You finally decided to get up eh?" Inuyasha was just joking with her but Kagome thought she was in trouble. She dropped to the floor in a bowing position, "Forgive Master! I am sorry, I had no idea I would sleep that late. I deserve your worst punishment!" Inuyasha looked at the other two in confusion. "She thinks your mad at her. She was a slave after all." Sango whispered. "Stand up Kagome." Inuyasha said as Kagome quickly got off the ground. Inuyasha stood up from his seat and noticed that she flinched when he did. He grabbed her be the chin and forced her to look into his eyes. "What did you call me?" "M-Master?" "Never again you here. My name is Inuyasha. I am not your master. You are not my slave, you a free now." "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I can't! If he finds out he'll kill me!" Kagome yelled and was about to run into the other room when the collar was activated. She fell to the floor and started to whimper when it wouldn't end. "WHERE'S THE REMOTE?" Inuyasha yelled. Just then Inuyashas little cousin, Shippo came in shaking a remote. "Inuyasha! The TV remote won't work!" Shippo whined as the other threes faces paled. "YOU IDIOT!" Inuyasha yelled and grabbed the remote to turn it off. Kagome was laying on the floor, unconscious; Just then Maye came in from the garden and almost screamed. "Inuyasha! What did you do?" "It wasn't me mom! Shippo thought it was the television remote! Honestly have you ever seen a tv remote with two fucking buttons!" Inuyasha yelled at Shippo who cowered behind Sangos legs.

Just then Kagome moaned and started to stand up. Inuyasha laid the remote on the counter and started to help Kagome up. He lifted her up bridal style and carried her up to his bedroom. "Sango can you get me a cold wash cloth." Inuyasha asked as he laid Kagome under the covers. Sango nodded and ran into Inuyashas bathroom. Inuyasha looked down at her and was about to take off her collar, but Kagome grabbed his wrist and looked at him. "No." was all Kagome got out before she passed out again. Sango came back a put the cold rag on Kagomes head. "Do you think we should take her to the hospital?" Maye asked. "No, but I do think we should call Rin." Inuyasha stated as he pulled his black flip phone out of his cargo jeans pocket.

It rang 3 times and then, "Hello?" "Rin?" "Puppy! What's up?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his ridiculous nickname. "Not a lot, but look, I just got a slave and something happened to her." "What?" "Long story, but do you think you could come over and have a look at her." "I don't know puppy, Rin is very busy right now." "'sigh' Sesshomaru is here." "'squeals' I'll be right over!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and closed his phone. "Anyone know where Sesshomaru is?" "I think he's in the study." Maye said, Inuyasha nodded and walked out of the room to do something he never EVER wanted to do...

"Please."

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"God damnit Inuyasha I said NO"

"Kagome needs help! And Rin won't help if she doesn't get to see you!" Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose to try and stop the migraine that his idiotic little brother was causing him. "Inuyasha, if she really needs medical attention then take her to the hospital." "You know she can't! She's a half breed." "I still don't understand how that can be," Sesshomaru stated standing up from his chair. "What do you mean?" "She doesn't smell like any half breed I've ever met. Not half demon, miko, or anything." "Sesshomaru, now is not the time for this!" Inuyasha growled. "Fine! I'll make you a deal, I'll put up with Rin while she helps your slave if you clean and wax my car for a month."

"A week."

"A month."

"2 weeks"

"A month."

"3 weeks"

"A month."

"Fine."

Sesshomaru smirked and followed Inuyasha out of the study to wait for Rin. 'She smells human, but how could a human be sent to the Slave Trade.'

Thanks for the reviews!

BTW:

Rykokitty- it's my story, I'll do what I want to it. You don't have to read it. I am kind of making this story based on what Inuyasha had said about how half breeds were treated in his time (Jiniji, kind yet sad and several others). Half breeds were looked at as the scum of the earth. I didn't say demons and humans lived together in perfect harmony; Humans and demons tolerate each other, as long as the do not cross breed. You will find all of this out later on in the story


	6. Questions Answeredwell Sort Of

Chains

Chapter 6: Questions Answered...Well Sort of

Inuyasha had moved Kagome down stares to the couch when there was a knock at the door. Inuyasha glanced at Sesshomaru, who sighed and walked over to it. He opened the door and was tackled by a young woman with shoulder length black hair that was up in a ponytail. She had on a pair of brown flared slacks and a white blouse. "Sesshy!" She squealed. "Hey Rin." Sesshomaru mumbled as he help her up and led her to the living room.

"OK! Where is my patient?" Rin asked in her usual over-excited, naive voice. "On the couch, she's just starting to wake up." Sango stated. Rin ran and jumped over the couch and landed right in front of kagome which scared the crap out of her. "Hi! I'm Rin! I'm a doctor." She beamed as everyone else sweat dropped. Rin wasn't exactly a doctor. Well not yet anyways. She still had about a year before she got her MD. Surprisingly she was number 2 in the top five students in her class. Rin looked over at Sesshomaru. "Nurse can you please come here." "Oh hell no! This is where I draw the fucking line. I am not a nurse." "Sesshomaru! Language!" Maye scolded as Sesshomaru growled and bopped the snickering Inuyasha on the head.

About 15 minutes later Rin came to the conclusion that Kagome would be perfectly fine. She just needed to rest for about a week and not do anything to strenuous. "That doesn't include sparring right?" Inuyasha asked. "Ofcourse it does!" Maye said and shook her head. Rin stood up and looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, would you and Sesshomaru walk me to my car. I need to speak with the both of you." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both nodded and started walking. They knew it had to be serious because Rin used their actual names.

"What's up Rin?" Inuyasha asked once they were outside. "Where did you get Kagome from?" Rin asked in a serious tone. "The Slave Trade. Where else?" Rin looked at Inuyasha in a shocked way. "So it's true then," Sesshomaru started. "She's not a half breed." "No, she isn't. But she isn't human either. I can tell you that for sure." "You're not saying that she's a full demon are you? She doesn't have any of the traits! Plus she doesn't smell like one." Inuyasha said while glancing at Sesshomaru. "Are you trying to start something little man." Sesshomaru growled. "BOYS! Enough! No Inuyasha, she's not a full demon either. I was thinking maybe a miko or something. Maybe you should give Kaede a call." Both Inuyasha and Sesshomarus faces went from serious to mortified. "Oh come on guys you can't still be afraid of her because of that. It was over four years ago."

FLASHBACK

"Sesshomaru are you sure this is going to work?" Inuyasha asked as he watched his brother shoot poison from his claws onto some trees and small parts of the house. "Hey, you wanted to know if she was a real miko!" "Yeah but Mom and Dad are going to kill us when they see what we've done." "If she's a Miko she'll be able to fix it." "Only if she wanted to." Inuyasha mumbled. Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha the signal which meant to go find Kaede and tell her a demon was attacking. He found her in the kitchen sipping some tea. 'Well here goes nothing.' Inuyasha ran into the kitchen. "Kaede! Hurry! A demon is attacking!" He screamed. Kaede hopped up and ran outside; but when she got to the outside stairs she slipped and fell on her arm. "Ohhhh shit!" Inuyasha cursed and helped her up as Sesshomaru ran over to help them. "Kaede are you ok?"Inuyasha ask. "I don't think so, I believe I've broken my arm. But never mind that, where is this demon." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both looked at each other and then back at her. "Uhhhh...it was a joke." Inuyasha said nervously. "A joke ye say?" Kaede glared at the two boys then there was a pink flash.

END

"I still don't remember what happened." Inuyasha sighed and Sesshomaru agreed. "Well, if Kagome is a miko, Kaede will know." Rin stated matter-o-factly. Inuyasha nodded and said he call her in the morning. "Alright, well I best be off." Rin smiled and hugged Inuyasha and then turned to Sesshomaru. He sighed for what seemed like the millionth time today and opened his arms. Rin smiled and hugged him. "Well bye boys, give me a call sometime ok." "Ok, bye Rin." Inuyasha waved and began to walk back inside with Sesshomaru. "Do you think it's true?" Inuyasha asked. "What?" "About Kagome being a full miko." "It's a possibility. But I very much doubt it. I mean, it's illegal to enslave anyone who is a pure breed."

"Feh. I'll never understand that. Why should halflings be treated any differently?" "Because the world is a fucked up place little brother. Why were African Americans considered the lowest thing on earth over in America all those years ago? There will always be a race that thinks they're better. Now obviously not everyone thinks that way, otherwise yourself and the slaves over at the Slave Trade would not exist." "It's wrong. It should be illegal." "You're preaching to the choir." And with that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went different ways. Inuyasha went upstairs to look for kagome. He found her sitting in his room looking out the window.

"Hey," He said leaning on the door post. Kagome looked at him; she had tears streaming down her cheeks. Inuyasha walked over and looked at her. "What's wrong?" "Nothing master." Kagome sighed and looked at the floor. "What did I say about calling me master." "Sorry," Kagome mumbled. "Habit." "Kagome what's bothering you." "Nothing is bothering me I just...I want something." "What do you want?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow. Kagome started to fidget and gulped. 'Should I ask? He's been so nice to me, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Of course this could all be a cover up.' "Well?" Inuyasha urged. "I kind of wanted...a...uhh...a journal." "That's what you wanted? You wanted me to get you a journal?" Kagome nodded as a few more tears ran down her face. "Kagome, there's no reason to cry! All you had to do was ask. We'll get you one tomorrow when Mom and Sango take you out to buy you clothes ok." Kagome smiled the first real smile in a long time. He blushed and wiped her tears off her face. "From now on if you want or need something just ask. Now, how about some dinner." Kagome nodded and followed him out of his room.

Sorry that Kagome wasn't really in the chapter. I kind of wanted some Sess/Inu action. Anyways, I'll update ASAP. R&R!


	7. TO THE MALL!

Chains

Chapter 7: TO THE MALL!

"Kagome you have to come out at some point!" Inuyasha sighed while banging on the bathroom door. It was 11:30am and Kagome had been hiding in the bathroom ever since 10 am when Inuyasha told her that he would not be going to the mall with her, his mom, and Sango.

"If someone sees me out there without you I could be killed!" Kagome yelled through the door.

Inuyasha sighed again and shook his head. "Ok ok! I'll go." Kagome unlocked the door and walked out. "Thank you." She mumbled and went to get ready. Just then a cat ran between her legs, which caused her to stumble. She was about to fall down the stairs, but Inuyasha quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"This place is going to be the death of me." Kagome mumbled. Inuyasha laughed and punched her softly on the shoulder.

"Heyy! I'm insulted!" Kagome let out a small laugh but the quickly covered her mouth and looked at him in horror.

"What's wrong Kagome?" He asked looking concerned. Kagome started to shake. "Forgive me!" She cried and then ran into her room. Inuyasha just stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Woman!" He yelled throwing his arms up and walking into his room.

As he closed his door he sighed. 'She did look pretty cute when she smiled. And her laugh...WOAH! Hold the phone! I can't be thinking like that! She's my sparring buddy nothing more.' And with that final thought Inuyasha walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of cargo pants and a black t shirt.

When he walked down the stares he saw Kagome in a grey sweatshirt and a pair of black jeans. "Kagome, it's kind of warm outside. Are you sure you want to wear that?" Maye asked. Kagome just blushed and looked at the floor.

"If she wants to wear that let her. Come on, we need to get back here before Kaede gets here." Inuyasha said as he led the girls out to the limo. "Inuyasha, how did you get Kaede to come?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha growled, "I'm becoming a fucking slave! I have to clean her house for a week, and I have to wash Sesshomarus car for a month!"

He looked over at kagome and saw that she was looking down at the ground. "Ya know, I'm going to start calling you Hunch if you don't start walking straight." He laughed.

Kagome only blushed more and ran over to the car and opened the door. Inuyasha stared at her with a confused look but got in.

At The Mall:

Kagome followed the group to the mall directory and while they were looking at where the different stores were she was looking at a particular store in awe.

"Mooommmm!" Inuyasha whined. "I don't want to go in there!" Inuyasha gave his mother the face, but it seemed she was blind today.

"Inuyasha, Kagome is a woman. Women need lingerie. So suck it up." Inuyasha began to pout. He looked over at kagome and saw that she was looking at a stationary store. 'Oh that's right. I promised to get her a journal.' Inuyasha smiled as he remembered last night.

"Hey mom, let's go in that store first. I kind of promised Kagome something." He whispered. Maye looked at him oddly. "How about you two go in there and Sango and I will go and get some drinks." Inuyasha nodded and walked over to kagome.

"Come on. Lets go get you that journal." Kagome looked at him with a shocked expression. 'H-he remembered?' Kagome nodded trying to hold in her excitement and followed him into Journals N Stuff (yes it is a real store in my mall. They sell journals, do engravings, and sell stuffed animals, stationary, etc).

"Ok Kagome, the journals are over there. Pick out one while I run and get my dad some business paper (It's softer paper and it's also usually a greyish color I believe), ok." Kagome looked like she wanted to protest but she just kept her mouth shut and nodded.

'If anyone figures out that I'm a slave and I'm away from my master, I'm going to be in so much trouble!' She thought as she looked around nervously. Everyone seemed normal enough, so she decided to look at the journals.

After about 3 minutes of searching she found the perfect journal. It was a black velvet journal which goldish papers inside. And on the outside there was a gold plate where they would engrave your name.

"Pretty journal. Is that the one you want?" Kagome jumped slightly when she heard her masters voice. She quickly placed the journal down and shook her head. "It's pretty but to expensive. Just any old notebook would suffice." Inuyasha shook his head and walked over to the journal and picked it up and began to inspect it.

"I think this one will do just fine. Now come on before mom and Sango send in a search party for us." Kagome was about to thank him but he had already started to walk towards the register.

"The lady says it'll take a little while before she can engrave it, so we'll finish shopping and pick it up before we leave ok?" Inuyasha said as the left that store and went to find Maye and Sango.

Kagome only nodded. 'He's so nice to me...all of them are. I'm so scared to talk to them. What if I get to close and **it** happens again. I need to leave them...before I do **it** again.' Just then kagome looked up to see Maye, Sango, and Inuyasha staring at her worriedly. "Are you ok?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded and gave them all a small smile. They all shrugged it off and walked over to the one place Inuyasha DID NOT want to go.

"Hi! Welcome to Victorias Secret. Can I help you with anything?" The overly perky lady asked. Inuyasha looked at her. She had long black hair that she had in a ponytail, brown eyes, pouty lips that looked like they were injected with collagen. And some big ass boobs. 'Candy' was what her name says. 'Nice. I wonder what she calls the other one.'

"Yes, my daughter here needs to be measured for some bras." Maye smiled as Kagome looked at her. 'D-daughter? Must be to keep them from knowing that...' Kagomes thoughts were cut off when she felt Maye ushering her into a changing booth.

"Okay Kagome take off your shirt and I'll get that girl to come in her to measure you." Maye was about to leave, but then she saw Kagomes extremely pale face. "What's the matter dear?" Kagome sighed and took her shirt off and showed Maye her back.

"Oh my!" Maye gasped when she saw all the whip scars running down Kagomes back. Maye nodded understandingly and told her that she'd measure Kagome instead of the girl.

After about ten minutes of measuring Maye stuck her head out and told Sango and Inuyasha to come to her. "Okay," She smiled clapping her hands together. "She's a 34 C, let's start looking!" Inuyasha looked at his mother like she had grown a second head.

"I'm not looking!" He stated as his face got extremely red at the thought of him picking out Kagomes lingerie. Maye laughed and shook her head. "I know that silly, I just wanted you to stay close to Kagome while we got a few." Inuyasha blushed harder but nodded.

As the women left Inuyasha knocked on the dressing room door. "Hey, how are you doing?" Oh he could've punched his self. 'How are you doing? Is that the best you could come up with?' He was about to continue on with his verbal abuse, but Kagome actually started to talk to him.

"I'm scared." She started. "All of this is...well overwhelming. Do I have to get a bathing suit?" 'Well that was random.' He thought while raising an eyebrow. "Huh?" Was the only thing he could think of to say. "Lady Sango said earlier that I would be trying on a bathing suit. Do I have to?"

"Why wouldn't you want one? Don't you like to swim?" Kagome unlatched the door so that he could come in. Him, being the idiot he is, walked in and noticed that Kagome was...topless. The only thing cover his view was her hair.

"I'm actually afraid of water." She said while hanging her head. "Well...uhhh...ummm...eh...tanning is always...f-fun." 'You idiot stop looking!' He yelled at himself as he started to blush. "But my punishments will show." That got his attention.

"Punishments? What's that?" Kagome sighed and showed him her whip scars as well. Inuyashas expression softened. He felt so bad for her. "I'm sorry that happened to you Kagome. But I promise you'll be safe with me ok?" Kagome was about to say something but Maye decided to interrupt their little moment.

"Inuyasha, I asked you to stand in the room! Not the booth." Maye giggled asa she saw her sons expression. "Uh...I wonder what Sango is doing." Inuyasha ran out of the changing room and out of the store the a bat outta hell.

Maye laughed at her sons actions and began to help Kagome with her bras.

About 5 hours later:

They had been to just about every store in the mall. Kagome had about 30 bags worth of stuff. Luckily they only had one more place to stop.

Inuyasha ran into the Journals N Stuff store and paid the lady for journal. He walked back out and they headed to the limo. Once everything was inside the trunk they got into the limo and had a quiet ride home.

Once home Inuyasha noticed that kagome had fallen asleep. "Don't wake her up Inu, she's had a long day." Maye said. Inuyasha nodded and picked her up bridal style and walked up to the mansion doors. Once inside he noticed an odd smell. It smelled of medicine and herbs. "Kaede." He mumbled.

On cue Kaede walked out of the kitchen and saw Inuyasha. They glared at each other for a second before Kaede began to look at the sleeping girl in his arms. "She's half miko." Kaede said simply and began to walk into the living room.

"Wha? Now you wait just a god damn minute! That's all you had to do! There's no spells or anything?" Kaede shook her head. "All I said was that she is half miko. I never told ye what the other half was."

"Well? What is it?" Inuyasha growled, growing impatient with the older woman. "This is not how ye treat a guest Inuyasha." Kaede scolded. Inuyasha glared at her and growled again. This time Kagome began to stir, but then just snuggled into his chest.

Sesshomaru and Miroku just HAPPENED to be walking in and saw it. He began to laugh. "Awww...Inuwasha has a wittle girfwiend!" If looks could kill Miroku would be 6 feet under right now.

Kaede motioned for Inuyasha to lay Kagome down on the couch. Once he did that she placed her hands on both sides of Kagomes face. After a moment of silence , Kaede gasped. "She's part Miko and part demon! How is she still alive!"

Inuyasha looked at her then at Sesshomaru who was wearing a shocked expression. "What do you mean?" He asked, "Why wouldn't she be alive?"

Kaede sighed and looked at Inuyasha. "What is a main mikos' purpose?"

"Ummm...I dunno." Kaede bopped Inuyasha in the head. "A mikos purpose is to purify things. And what is the one thing that mikos try to purify."

"Demons." Sesshomaru said, saving Inuyasha from another bop. "Exactly. I am shocked that her miko side has not tried to purify her demon side." Kaede sat there silently for a moment.

"Maybe one of her sides hasn't been awaken yet." Inuyasha said. He awaited his hit on the head, but shockingly, it never came. He looked at Kaede.

"Ye are right. But if and when it does awaken, she will be in grave danger."

"Mmmm..." Kagome started to stretch and opened her eyes. She looked around and saw everyone staring at her. "Ummm...hi?"

Inuyasha helped her up and followed her to her room. Once inside he gave her her new journal. He smiled when he saw her eyes light up.

Kagome placed the book down on her bed and hugged Inuyasha. He was stunned at first, but as he felt her tense up and was about to move away, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her.

"Kagome, if you want to hug someone, do it. You can laugh, joke, anything you want. Please, don't be afraid of everyone." Kagome hugged him tighter.

"Thank you...Inuyasha."

Wow! 10 pages...My fingers hurt sooo bad! Thanks for all the reviews! Also! I have another fanfic call 'Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover" It's a high school fanfic. Check it out!

R&R


End file.
